


Ugly Ass Carpet

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Public Sex Acts, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Ugly Ass Carpet

Sam had you pinned to him inside the elevator. Your dress pulled down and up, so it was bunched around your waist. Your breasts and pussy fully exposed. Sam didn’t even give you notice before he started his sensory assault on you. 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me? All dressed up like that, me knowing you have nothing on underneath it? You were not a good girl.” Sam whsipered in your ear as he pushed down on your abdomen, holding you in place, rubbing your clit quickly with his fingers. All the while he was grinding his massive cock into your ass, you could feel the size of it, pressing into you.

All you could do was hold on to his thighs and take it as he pushed you higher and higher, feeling the pressure building, begging for him to let you cum. “Sam, please, I can’t hol- I-I need it, please.”

“Oh Little Girl, you are gonna cum for me. You are gonna cum hard and fast and all over this ugly ass carpet and make a mess of your shoes. Now do it. Cum for me Y/N.” 

And you did, on command, you came so hard, you may have blacked out. You felt wetness between your toes and all over the carpet. Sam was using his pocket square from his suit and gently cleaning between your legs before he sucked our remaining juices of his hand. He caressed your shoulders as he pulled your dress back up, before straightening the skirt. 

“I love you, baby girl. Now let’s get back to our room, so I can get a nice long taste.” He murmured in your ear as he picked you up, carrying you to your room, because he knows what he does to you and that our legs won’t work for hours.


End file.
